1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine cooling radiators and, more particularly, to heavy duty radiator cores such as for large air compressors, diesel electric generators, and some construction and industrial equipment, which utilize plastic tanks.
2. Description of Related Art
Inlet and outlet tanks for engine cooling radiators have become increasingly designed as ribbed plastic moldings, usually injection molded of Nylon 6-6. This is almost universally true for tanks for automobile radiators, as the use of brazed aluminum radiator cores with plastic tanks has been found to provide significant cost savings over older designs using copper/brass cores with soldered drawn brass tanks. As might be expected, the quest for cost savings has caused the application of plastic tanks to spread to tanks for some radiators for heavy duty applications, such as for large air compressors, diesel electric generators, and some construction and industrial equipment.
Heavy duty radiators are usually larger than automobile radiators, consequently requiring larger tanks. These radiator tanks are usually comprised of a molded plastic attached to tabbed radiator core headers with rubber gaskets and are held in place by crimping the header tabs over a lip, or foot, surrounding the tanks, to provide compression on the gasket. As radiator tanks become larger, forces resulting from internal pressure during operation increase to the point where the tabs can relax, or unbend, losing their grip on the tank foot, releasing compression on the gasket, and allowing coolant leakage. In addition, as radiator tanks become larger, they become more susceptible to bulging and eventual rupture as a result of internal pressure.
A need exists for a system for fastening and retaining plastic tanks to heavy duty radiator cores which assures structural integrity and seal tightness without increasing tank wall thickness.